


Earth-29

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: Requested Captain Canary Fics [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: Requested by Therandomer0227.A glimpse into the lives of the Earth-29 counterparts of Sara Lance and Leonard Snart.





	Earth-29

Leonard Snart was Captain Cold, a mysterious Cold Gun wielding villain in Central City. Sara Lance was the White Canary, a previously dead vigilante who moved to Central for a fresh start a couple months ago. The pair have met twice. Once as civilians where they quickly became good friends and the second time in their respective identities where Sara tried to stop him from robbing a jewelry store. Neither has figured out the other’s identity yet.

 

Sara and Len decide to meet for drinks at Saints and Sinners where Sara’s gotten a job as a bartender. Though today she’s off work. Meanwhile she still doesn’t know what Leonard does for a living not that she’s really all that curious.

 

“So, how was work?” she asked him.

“It was fine. Hit a bit of an obstacle with a project I was working on but it worked out fairly well in the end,” he replied.

“Hm. You know you still haven’t told me what it is you do for a living.”

“What does it really matter? I mean a job is a job. It’s not the most exciting thing in the world.”

“Maybe not but it’d still be nice to know how you can afford the kind of apartment you have while still having so much free time on your hands.”

“Hey a guy’s got to have his secrets. I’m sure you don’t tell me everything either.”

“Oh I most certainly don’t but at least I don’t avoid talking about my job.”

“That’s because you work at the place where I get my booze. It’d be impossible for you to keep your job secret.”

“I don’t know I think I’m fairly good at keeping secrets,” she smirked.

“Is that so?” he smirked back while leaning in.

“Oh it’s definitely so,” she replied leaning in.

“Is it?” he asked leaning in more.

“Yeah,” she replied before capturing his lips with hers.

 

He reached a hand out to cup her face as she gripped the lapels of his jacket deepening the kiss before eventually breaking apart.

 

“Um that was-” Sara blushed.

“One hell of a kiss.”

“Really? Did you mean to kiss me?” she asked hopefully.

“Did you mean to kiss me?” he asked just as hopeful.

“Yes,” she smiled.

“Yes,” he smiled bigger.

 

They shared a small laugh before Leonard reached out to grab her hand.

 

“You uh maybe want to go somewhere else? Like maybe on a date?” he asked her.

“Tempting or maybe we could go back to my place and have some real fun,” she smiled devilishly.

 

Leonard then started stuttering nervously with Sara giggling at the sight before pulling him up from his chair.

 

“Come on, let’s get out of here,” Sara told him.

“Uh yeah, yeah, let’s do that. Hey wait.”

“What?”

“Is all you want one night together? Because if that’s all you want I’ll understand but just so you know that’s not what I want. I’d like to have more with you. You’ve taken my breath away ever since the first day we met and I’d hate to think that whatever this is wasn’t going anywhere,” he admitted to her before receiving a reassuring kiss.

“I want more than a one-night stand. I want you, all of you, in any and every way I can get.”

“Good. Now let’s get out of here,” he smiled.

 

After spending the night together in each other’s arms Sara woke up to the smells of bacon and waffles and an empty bed. She walked out of her bedroom to find Leonard in her kitchen cooking breakfast.

 

“Hey! I was trying to make you breakfast in bed! It can’t be breakfast in bed if you get up,” he teased.

“Sorry to ruin your plans,” she said with a kiss.

“You could never ruin anything,” he smiled.

 

* * *

 

Later that night Captain Cold faced off against the White Canary at yet another jewelry store where she finally managed to capture him, tying him up with a bolo.

 

“You ruined everything!” he yelled at her.

“Sorry to burst your bubble Cold, but I wasn’t going to let you steal millions of dollars of jewels from the shop. Now let’s get a look at the man behind the mask,” she said walking over to him.

“They’re called goggles and don’t even think about it,” he snarled at her.

“Uh-huh sure,” she said as she pushed back his parka’s hood and pulled off his goggles revealing him to be the man she knew all too well.

“Leonard?” she asked in disbelief.

“How do you know my name?” he asked.

 

She responded by removing her wig and mask to reveal herself as…

 

“Sara?” he asked sadly.

“No, you can’t be. This can’t be happening,” he said in disbelief.

“I can’t believe I was stupid enough to actually sleep with you,” she said with anger in her voice.

“Well I can’t believe that the first person I ever fall for happens to be one of the heroes who’s trying to put me away,” he said before realizing what he just admitted only to be slapped before he could take it back.

“Don’t. Don’t you dare say that you ever had feelings for me! If you really cared about me you wouldn’t have lied to me for months.”

“I lied because if I told you I was a career criminal you would have called the cops on me. I had a reason to keep my double life a secret. You didn’t. What possible reason could you have to not tell me that you were a vigilante?”

“Because I didn’t know if I could trust you like that,” she yelled to Leonard’s dismay.

 

He wouldn’t admit it and hoped his face didn’t show just how hurt he was by what she had said. If she didn’t think she could trust him then why would she have even taken a chance on him?

 

“Well I trusted you. I’ve told you things I’ve never talked about with anyone else and I gave you my heart even though there was a risk that you’d break it because whether or not you believe it I do care about you. I may not have told you I was Captain Cold but that’s because I thought this was the one aspect of my life you could never accept. And all I really want is for you to accept me,” he admitted.

“Trying to guilt trip me, Cold? Nice try,” she said with as good a poker face as she could muster to try and cover her pain as she heard police sirens closing in.

“Sounds like your ride. Have fun in prison, Cold,” she told him coldly before heading off.

“Leonard,” he said with her turning back to face him.

“Please call me Leonard. That’s the person I want you to remember me as. Not Captain Cold. Please,” he asked of her.

“Goodbye Leonard,” she said, leaving with tears starting to stream down her face.

 

She didn’t turn back to look at him but if she had she would have seen him crying just as much as she was at the loss of what might have been between them. Tears for love that never was.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


End file.
